Fleeing Squirrel
by Song That Sings Its Own
Summary: When a squirrel takes flight from a bramble's claws.


_When a squirrel takes flight from a bramble's claws._

**A/N: I am a supporter of Squirrelflight and Ashfur. So be prepared for some Bramble/Squirrel and some Ash/Squirrel. Okay, now that that's out of the way, on with da fanfiction!**

Fleeing Squirrel

My green eyes shining clear in the sunset, I searched for a certain tom. I poked my head in the warriors' den, and searched for any trace of his scent. Finding none, I squeezed out and tasted the air again for his scent trail. No need, just then, Brambleclaw stalked in the camp, from his most recent border patrol with Dustpelt, Berrynose, Lionblaze and Dovewing. He flicked his tail proudly, and set his eyes on Firestar, who came jumpind down the rocks from the highledge. "Any trouble?" I heard the ginger leader ask. A terse shake of Brambleclaw's head signified a "no". Firestar flicked his tail to the warriors' den, so Brambleclaw and the fellow warriors could get some rest. Figuring this is the best time to tell him, I padded over to Brambleclaw. I reached him when he circled in his nest, grooming in between his paws. My shadow fell over him and he stopped grooming, looking at me. He stared at me as if he were looking at another warrior from a different Clan. I didn't like that stare. Not at all. I looked to the side nervously and shuffled my paws.

"Well, what do you want?" Brambleclaw inquired briskly. I snapped back to him, my fur bristling with embarrassment. Brambleclaw was still staring at me with his intense amber gaze.

"I wanted to know... If- I could, uh... Tell you something?" I stammered, forcing myself to look in his amber gaze. Considering this for a moment, Brambleclaw didn't reply. After a few heartbeats, Brambleclaw nodded, and he got up from his nest. My ears flicked in surprise. Maybe he finally got over me lying to him! A smile crossed my features, and my emerald eyes were bright as my former mate led the way out of the camp and into the forest. He gave a terse nod to Birchfall who was guarding the camp entrance to let us pass, and that we would be safe. Birchfall nodded and stared ahead, not moving. We headed towards the now empty training hollow.

We didn't speak for the first few moments, and my heart was racing. When we were out of earshot of the camp, I decided to speak up.

"Brambleclaw, I really-really, truly, sincerely, with all my heart, super duper, really mean it, am very, very sorry!" I burst out, my kit-like heart getting the best of me. Brambleclaw stared at me, and stopped. He sighed and looked ahead, avoiding my gaze.

"Squirrelflight, I know you're sorry, and I do forgive you," The deputy started, and my ears perked up. "But I just think we aren't meant to be together." All the trace of happiness immediately disappeared from my eyes, replaced by disappointment.

"But you don't understand! Leafpool was my sister, and I meant to tell you... But I just..." Immediately the deputy unsheathed his claws and his lips curled back.

"Just what, Squirrelflight? _What?" _Brambleclaw growled, making me shrink back.

"I thought... I- I thought you wouldn't love me..." I whispered, my emerald eyes filling with pain. Brambleclaw blinked in surprise and sheathed his claws, stepping closer. My ears fell back, and for a second I felt like I did moons ago.

_A wave of snow washed over me as I tried helplessly to gather some prey. I couldn't see as much as my bright ginger paws in front of me, and my eyes stung like fury. Snowflake after snowflake mercilessy pierced my eyes, and I had to narrow them, which didn't help much at all. I didn't give up, though. I thought about how we were going to save the Clans, save my mother and father, and my sister. I clung on to that thought for dear life, and unsheathed my claws, trying to ignore the freezing wind. I advanced a few steps forward, temporarily opening my eyes fully to gather everything around me. I knew I would only have a few heartbeats to gather my environment, and my eyes immediately squinted again as a gust of wind pulled me backwards._

_"Squirrelpaw! Go back! We'll be fine!" I heard a voice up ahead, and I could make out Brambleclaw's dark pelt. _

_"No!" I protested indignantly. "I'm going to get prey whether you like it or not! And you're not going to stop me!" Brambleclaw doubled back and whipped around, snarling. _

_"You can get hurt! And you know Firestar would be angry with me if I let anything happen to you!" Brambleclaw hissed. I unsheathed and sheathed my claws and showed my fangs. _

_"The only thing Firestar would be angry at is how much I've matured since this journey. I'm going to come back a warrior, and not an apprentice!" I retorted, not caring much about the blizzard anymore. Brambleclaw sighed, and surprisingly licked me between the ears. I looked into his eyes, and I saw so much helplessness. _

_"Please go back, it's not that far from here." Brambleclaw mewed softly. My ears fell back and I felt helpless, too. _

_"Okay," I meowed, suddenly filling with much pain. Shoulders hunched, tail drooping, I padded back slowly to the cave where we were taking shelter. I felt so helpless and useless. I can't do anything right. I suddenly felt the full effect of the temperature, and my eyes began to water. I sighed and curled up in the small cave, with Stormtail's and Feathertail's snores echoing softly. I couldn't help but notice the loss of Brambleclaw's scent._

I whipped around, my tail brushing Brambleclaw's muzzle, and took flight from him. I raced through the forest, and to the shore of the lake. The waves lapped at the dirt softly, and I curled up into a tight ball, listening to the sounds of the lapping lake.  
"I hate my life," Was all I could muster up before I closed my eyes. When sleep came over me, nightmares attacked with just as much force as before.

**(A/N: Squirrelflight has nightmares in my fanfiction, ever since Ashfur died and Hollyleaf revealed her secret.) **

I dreamt of Brambleclaw getting a new mate. I dreamt of being exiled from the Clan for keeping my sister's lies. I dreamt of just plain running away. I dreamt of dying, even. And Ashfur... Poor Ashfur. He didn't deserve what I did to him. I should be in his place. My twisted subconcious mind came up with horrible, disturbing death scenes for him. Each and every nightmare ended, only to be greeted by a new and more broken nightmare. The nightmares rocked me to the core. Suddenly everything just went black, and faded to white. I found myself trapped. I wailed out in a silent white void, calling out for Brambleclaw's presence to comfort me. Heck, even Ashfur. I miss the comfort of a tom's fur against mine. I ran and ran, and found myself barricaded again in horrible nightmares. I shook my head back and forth, covered my ears and screamed bloody murder.

"_Stop! Stop! Go away!" _

Much to my surprise, I was awakened by a soft paw prodding my side. I groaned and curled up, afraid of what might happen. The prod came again, sharper this time. I snapped open my eyes, expecting to be by the lake. I let out a mrrow of bewilderment as I took in my surroundings. The forest was dark, with no stars or moon. I was in a clearing, a hollow that smelled of decay. A fallen tree was to my left, and more shadows lay to my right. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Was I still dreaming? No... No. I've never seen this place. I was snapped out of my stupor when I heard a voice.

"Hello, Squirrelflight."

I gasped, and whirled around. I was greeted by a tabby.. A brown tabby that looked terrifyingly like.. Brambleclaw. Except this tabby had a scar across his muzzle, and a torn ear. My paws scrabbled on the dead leaves as I tried to back away.

"Are you scared of me?" The voice came again, and the tabby flicked an ear casually. I gulped as realization hit me.

This tabby was Tigerstar. Brambleclaw's father. The one who tried to take over the whole forest.

"I take that as a yes." The tabby got to his paws and circled me. I felt my hackles rise in fear. Hey, if he was going to kill me, the least I could do is fight back.

"Are-are y-you going to-to kill m-me?" I stammered nervously as I sheathed and unsheathed my claws.

"Why would I do that?"

I gulped again. If he wasn't going to kill me, he definately was going to now. "W-why am I here? Did I do something bad..?" I managed to find my words and my jade eyes flicked back and forth.

"No, not at all." Tigerstar replied, grooming his paws. "I summoned you here." He began circling me again. "Do you want to show Brambleclaw that you're a great warrior? That those lies you told shouldn't interfere with you and him?"

I followed him out of the corner of my eye. "Yes... I would love for him to take me back as his mate. I would do anything to get him back... I miss him so much.." My nervousness gone, I absently flicked a leaf with my paw.

Tigerstar smiled. "I can train you. You can be a better warrior than all of your Clanmates. You can show them. You can become leader of your Clan, and you will never be looked over."

I nervously shuffled my paws. It did sound like a good offer...

I was about to reply, when I heard shuffling behind me. A gray tabby cat burst out of the decaying bushes and skidded to a halt in the middle of me and Tigerstar.

"Let her go, Tigerstar!" The newcomer hissed.

Tigerstar furrowed his brows. "And what do you think I'm doing?" He asked casually, licking a paw and drawing it over his ear.

"You're tricking her!"  
That voice... It seemed oddly familiar. I could've sworn I've heard it before...

"No I'm not. I'm telling her what she can do to become a great warrior." Tigerstar mewed, still patient.

I whirled around nervously. Why was he here? Why is _Ashfur, _of all cats, coming to see me?

"As-Ashfur? Why are you here?" I inquired.

"To take you back where you belong. In _StarClan._" Ashfur snarled.

"Am-am I dead?"

"No." Ashfur jerked his head. "Come on Squirrelflight, you're coming back with me." He turned around on his paw and began to walk in the opposite direction. I hesitated, and Tigerstar suddenly lost his patience.

"Stay out of this, StarClan cat!" He hissed, sending a paw in Ashfur's direction. Ashfur gasped as the paw hit his ear and sent him flying.

"Now, Squirrelflight, wouldn't you want to learn how to do that?" Tigerstar asked, smirking. I knew normally in this situation I would say no. But, to be a great warrior... It's what I always wanted. I couldn't resist.

"Fine, I'll do it."

_Several Moons Later- Brambleclaw's PV_

I padded up to Sandstorm nervously. "Hey, Sandstorm!" I called. Sandstorm turned around to meet my gaze.  
"Yes, Brambleclaw?" She inquired, grooming her chest fur.

"Have you noticed anything... Ya' know... Up with Squirrelflight?"

Sandstorm narrowed her eyes curiously. "No. Why?"

"Well... She's seems to get a new scar everyday. And her attitude towards me has totally changed."  
"Totally changed?" She echoed.

"Yeah... Ever since I had that talk with her several moons ago... She's changed."

Sandstorm sighed through her nostrils. "Brambleclaw..."

"I mean... We were training... Ya know, Firestar's orders... And she used all these moves that I've never seen before."

She tipped her head to one side.

"Like, she did a backflip, and then she landed on her front paws and slammed down on me with her hind legs."

"Really?" She murmured in disbelief. "That sounds like a ShadowClan move."

I nodded nervously.

Sandstorm was about to open her jaws to reply, but was cut short when Squirrelflight pushed her way through in between them.  
"Move, you piece of fox dung." She snarled at me; while heading towards the fresh-kill pile.

"See what I mean?"

Sandstorm nodded. "Don't worry, Brambleclaw. I'll talk to her." She assured. I felt some of the dread lift of my shoulders. Maybe it was something I said. I hope.

_Squirrelflight's POV- Night. _

"Move faster! And tuck your tail in!" Tigerstar growled. I squeezed my eyes shut and forced my weary paws to move even faster. But I knew it would pay off. Soon I'll be the greatest warrior ever!

I landed squarely on my paws, smirking in triumph. "How was that?" I asked proudly.

"Better." Tigerstar muttered. "But you have to tuck your tail in! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Well, if I keep my tail in, how do I balance?" I questioned casually.

"Just learn to do it without your tail."

I nodded. "Fine." I repeated the move once again. I jumped and did a backflip, landing easily on my front paws, remembering to tuck my tail in. My haunches were stuck straight in the air, but my muscles were tensed. Concentrating, I stayed like the for a few more heartbeats, then smashed my hind legs down on an unsuspecting leaf. With claws unsheathed of course.

"Very good." Tigerstar praised- wait, praised? Did he just praise me?

"So, tell me. How was training today?" Tigerstar sat down and waved his tail for me to speak.

"Brambleclaw was so surprised." I smirked. "He even praised me! He told me how I was so much stronger! But, I didn't care. Your praise is better than his." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Good." Tigerstar peeked at the sky. "It is time for you to return to your nest. Your Clan will be waking soon."

I nodded and curled up, ignoring my stinging wounds from a battle I fought with Mapleshade prior. I even beat her! Can you believe that-

I felt a paw shaking me awake.

"Squirrelflight!" A whisper invaded my eardrum.

I curled my lip as soon as I realized who it was. "What do you want, you mouse-brain?" I practically screamed. I noticed nobody was in the den. "I was having an awesome dream, marveling about how I was away from _you!" _

Brambleclaw backed away a few pawsteps as he noticed a new scar on my shoulder, and my powerful rippling muscles. Yeah, let him see that!

"I just wanted to know why you are mad at me." He murmured.

"Gee, 'Squirrelflight, I know you're sorry, and I do forgive you. I just think we're not meant to be together.'" I hissed sarcastically, mimicking his deep voice. I flicked my tail irratibly and returned to my normal mew. "Now, go away. I would like some more peace away from you and this idiotic Clan."

And with that, I curled up and flicked my tail over my ears so I couldn't hear any more of his useless drabbling.

"Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight!" Brambleclaw practically screamed. When I perked my ears up to invite him to speak, he didn't yell.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said, and I didn't mean to hurt you. I just couldn't forgive you for that lie you kept from me-"  
I squeezed my eyes shut. "Goodbye!" I hissed, and turned and threw a paw his way which sent him flying from the den. I smirked as I remembered that move from all those moons ago. I still feel guilty for Ashfur, though... I should've at least helped him and shoo him back to StarClan. That's my only regret.

_Brambleclaw's POV- Another moon Later_

I can't believe it... She betrayed me! I know she didn't like me... But, I can't believe... I just can't... That's not my Squirrelflight. She-she would never do that to me!

But here I sat, loathing my father as I witnessed the defeated Clan around me. I dropped my head and sighed. I didn't like the sight that was underneath my paws. It was fur and blood. I sighed. She was never loyal to her Clan... To me. Ever since she changed... One thought occurred to me.

Tigerstar.

He changed her. It's his fault my Squirrel's gone. She fleed from my claws the moment I told her I would never forgive her. I shouldn't have said that. If I had truly loved her... I would've accepted it and moved on. I saw across the clearing Jayfeather attending to wounds. Wounds that my Squirrel made.

Squirrelflight allied with them. The Dark Forest. Not her Clan. Why- why would she do that?

But now, my Squirrel is truly gone. I could've gotten her back. But the she-cat I knew, with those emerald, shiny eyes, is gone. Along with my heart. She's truly like a squirrel. She fleed from my bramble's claws so easily, and took flight-

Never to be seen again.


End file.
